Everything
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "You and the kids are everything".


**A/N** : Bek said it's post-able, and although I don't even know what this is, and pretty sure it's shit, I still spent hours writing it, so what the heck. Here is a story about nothing at all. I was aiming for fluff and angst, because that hug at the end of the episode was everything (no pun intended), and I swear this sounded much _much_ better in my head. Consider this a drabble at best, but also very raw and quite possibly ridiculous. But hey, if you find it even remotely decent, tell me. You can also tell me if you think this is shit, I'm okay with that.

* * *

 **Everything**

" _You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose, you're everything" –Lifehouse_

"I'm sorry" Henry muttered, his voice dying in her hair.

Elizabeth pulled him further, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Hmm, what for?" she mumbled.

He pulled away, needing to look at her when he spoke. "For yelling at you. I shouldn't take it out on you".

"Well, one would say that it's only normal when you're stressed to take it out on the person closest to you".

Reaching for her cheek, his fingers grazed her skin gently. "No, no excuse baby. I told you this before. I should never take it out on you. Ever".

She smiled softly, resting her hand on his neck, she pulled him to her. "You are everything too" she breathed before letting her lips ghost over his. With their lips linked, he kissed her tenderly, letting his tongue move against hers. He moved his fingers in her curls, deepening their kiss, feeling her body melting into his. She hummed in appreciation, bringing their bodies even closer together.

"Sorry for hanging up on you".

He chuckled, "I probably deserved it". He took her hand in his, leading her to their bed.

She settled, and he immediately pulled her to rest against his chest, his arm wrapped around her. "You did a really good job with the shams" she teased, skidding the fabric. Henry laughed and his fingers moved to her side, tickling her and making her laugh. She pushed him off of her, begging for him to stop, but never letting go of him. "That's just not a fair fight".

"Okay, okay" he lifted his hand. "Hands off".

"Oh, hands can be on, just doing _other_ things" she whispered playfully in his ear.

They fell into a comfortable silence. She was wrapped in his embrace, the TV running in the background, his fingers dancing on her arm. Each was deep in thoughts, but sharing the same worries. Someone was threatening their family and they knew nothing. Powerless. It frustrated both of them, but they both made a silent promise that it won't come between them. It couldn't. They just got each other back.

They met each other's eyes for a moment, nodding, as if understanding the words that were never spoken. He kissed her forehead, another silent reassurance that he understood, that he agrees. "You know", she suddenly said, "I think it's a good thing I wasn't here when the whole haunted house thing happened. Would've probably freaked out" she chuckled.

"Babe, you would've had a full on panic attack" he smirked, earning himself a smack to the shoulder. "Ouch" he grimaced. "But that would've allowed me to protect you, at least with my arms wrapped around you".

She smiled. "Wouldn't you love that".

He pecked her lips before she let her head rest on his shoulder. The room fell silent again, the images of the TV cascading a shadow on their faces. His breath was even, matching her own, lulling her to sleep. Her eyes felt heavy; it was a long day. Letting his hand run through her hair, he watched as she willingly closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep. He moved then, reaching for the remote and turning the TV off. He then moved slowly to switch the lights off, but she jumped, looking around the room.

"That was me babe. Close your eyes" he whispered and she mumbled something he couldn't understand. He tossed the big pillows to the floor, tightening his arm around her as her head fell to his chest.

"You're never an embarrassment" she whispered.

"Mh?"

"You've never embarrassed me, you never will. You and the kids, you're the only things I'm proud of in my life".

Frowning his brows, he glanced at her. "Elizabeth, you're the Secretary of State, you have plenty of things to be proud of".

"No, that's just work stuff. You… I chose you and I keep choosing you every single day. And I will forever choose you. Because you're, aside from being sexy, smart and honorable and loving. You make me proud, and there is no one I'd want standing next to me".

"Even when I'm yelling at FBI agents?"

"Even when you go off like a hopped up undergrad on TV. You're still my hero. Still my _everything_. Just thought you should know; that I will never not be proud of you".

He smiled into the darkness, wrapping another arm around her and hugging her tight. "Promise me you will not blame yourself for this? This is not on you".

She nodded against his chest, wrapping her arm around his torso. She closed her eyes again, and it was dark and warm. She'd never felt more safe than when she was with him. _Invincible_ in his arms. She was half asleep when he shifted, moving to lie on his side and forcing her out of his embrace. He was quick to nestle her in his arms, his arms circling her body. She let out a shaky breath, pulling his hands tighter around her. "Don't ever leave" she whispered.

"Never" he muttered in her ear.


End file.
